Penal Colonies and Yellow Houses
by RikkaFish
Summary: AU. Takes place in the AQ. Takes place after 'Thirty Days'. Voyager found a way home, and Starfleet considered letting Tom free... but then they found out about his time in the brig.... My first completed fanfic.
1. Tom's Letter

** Penal Colonies and Yellow Houses: Part One  
Tom's Letter**  
  
** Summary: ( don't ask about the title, please... ) BEGINS FIVE MONTHS AFTER 'THIRTY DAYS'. Voyager returns home, and Starfleet considers letting Tom go, but then they find out about his time in the brig and the demotion....**  
**Notes: 1. This is my first completed fanfic, but i just realized I could put it on fanfiction.net! I felt really stupid for awhile....**  
** 2. Thanks to Kodee Walters and Christina Korpik for beta reading it for me. Thanks you two! You're the best!**  
** Codes: AU, P/T, J/C, K/f  
Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount.  
**  
* * * * *  
April 26, 2375  
  
_"I sentence Thomas Eugene Paris to two years in prison. Court dismissed."_  
  
B'Elanna Torres sat up, awoken from her sleep yet again by that nightmare. The same nightmare that had been waking her up for the past three months. Ever since February 12, two days before her favorite holiday ever since she and Tom had become lovers.  
  
After clearing the blur from her eyes, she looked around. Light was streaming in through her window, so she threw the covers off, and got up. She looked at her chronometer. 1342 hours.  
  
Just about that time, she heard someone banging on her bedroom door. B'Elanna threw on her robe, and opened it. Eleri Lerisa stood at her door, fist hanging in midair  
  
"Good morning!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"That is a matter of opinion," B'Elanna said.  
  
"Nightmares again?"  
  
"Yes, and it's bugging me out of my mind."  
  
"What are they about, anyway?"  
  
"Various things," B'Elanna lied.  
  
Eleri nodded. "Well, get dressed and come downstairs. Sarah made *real* bacon, eggs, and biscuits."  
  
"Sure. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Eleri nodded again, and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
B'Elanna looked around her room. Everything in it was twentieth century. In fact, she had insisted that everything be like that. The house was very beautiful. It was two stories tall, and painted yellow with white trimming. It had a large front yard, and an even larger back yard. The entire property was surrounded by a picket fence. In the front yard, there was a large frog pond, and a large garden. Sarah McAlester had quite a 'green thumb' as Harry had put it. In the back yard, there was an old swing set, that had been there for who knows how long, but Sarah insisted not getting rid of it. The garden continued into the backyard. It was filled with flowers of every kind. The frog pond had lilies and other water flowers growing in and around it. They had a large front porch with a wicket table and four chairs around it on the left and on the right, there was a swinging bench. Inside the house, it had a nice lived in look. There were two large hunter green chairs that sat on either side of a wooden side table, and in front of them, a television set B'Elanna had made herself. After she made that, Sarah had wanted a VCR, so B'Elanna had to make one of those, also. Then they had to replicate tapes to go into the VCR. In the corner, there was a long green couch that curved into the corner in the shape of an 'L'. The kitchen had a wooden table and a nice lace tablecloth. The carpet was white, as was the tile in the kitchen. In the kitchen, a green rug covered the floor. The counter top was green marble, and the cabinets were painted white.  
  
B'Elanna loved the house, and she shared it with three of her friends-- Eleri Lerisa, Sarah McAlester, and Harry Kim.  
  
A few minutes later, B'Elanna walked down the stairs in a light blue tank top, and a pair of light khaki shorts. Harry was already at the table, half asleep with his head on the table. Eleri stood in the kitchen, mixing something, most likely the batter for the biscuits, and Sarah stood over the stove.  
  
"Good morning B'Elanna!" Sarah greeted her. "Could you start fixing the eggs?"  
  
B'Elanna nodded and walked to the refrigerator, another 20th century item Sarah just had to have. She opened it up and took out the egg carton. Opening it up, she said, "We only have a four eggs left. We have to go to the store sometime."  
  
"I'm going today," Sarah said. "Anything you need from the store?"  
  
"Yeah. Get some more chocolate ice cream."  
  
"All right. Eleri, you need anything?"  
  
"Nope. That goes for Harry, too," Eleri said, putting little chunks of dough on a cooking pan.  
  
Sarah laughed and nodded. "So, what are your plans for today?"  
  
"I'm meeting my sisters for lunch, and then we're going to see a movie," Eleri said.  
  
"What about you, B'Elanna?"  
  
"I figured I'd just stay here, watch TV."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No, B'Elanna, I'm not going to let you sit around depressed for the next two years. You have to get your mind off Tom. And stop giving the cold shoulder to Kathryn. It wasn't her fault. She was just doing her job as a captain."  
  
B'Elanna shook her head. "I'm not going to be depressed for the next two years. Just the next twenty months."  
  
"Close enough. Come on, Kathryn's not too happy about Tom being sentenced to two years in prison either. She feels guilty about it--"  
  
"She should. It's her fault Tom's not here."  
  
Sarah sighed. "Fine, mope if you must. I'm going to the store. Oh, and B'Elanna, Tom sent you a letter. It's over there on the coffee table."  
  
B'Elanna looked up, then at the coffee table. Sure enough, there was a PADD. She walked over to it, and picked it up.  
  
"I think I'll read this in my room."  
  
"Sure."  
* * *  
B'Elanna fell on her bed, still holding the letter from Tom Paris. After taking several deep breaths, she looked at it.  
  
_TO: B'ELANNA TORRES_  
_FROM: TOM PARIS_  
  
_ Dear B'Elanna,_  
  
_Guess who? I don't know about you, but I'm having a miserable time. I miss you. I'm glad they let us send letters back and forth, because I don't think I could go two years without talking to you, even though I can't hear your voice, or see your face. I wish I could. I think about you every second, of every day. Say hi to everyone for me. How is everyone? How are you? Are you still mad at Kathryn? Are Harry and Eleri still together? What about Kathryn and Chakotay? Did Seven get her implants removed? I have a million questions. I wish I could get out of this hell hole sooner, but that's out of the question. When I get out of here, we'll go somewhere together, just the two of us. They won't let me make this a very long letter, so I have to go now. Write back soon._  
  
_Love,_  
_Tom_  
  
_ P.S. I love you._  
  
B'Elanna stared at the PADD, and her eyes held unshed tears. She set the letter on her nightstand, and picked up another PADD, to write to Tom.  
  
_Dear Tom,_  
  
_ I miss you, too. I've been miserable, too. I wish you never went to that hell hole. I think about you all the time. Every little thing reminds me of you, especially inside. Sarah wanted a 20th century home, so we have a very 20th century home. We even have an old rotary phone. It doesn't work, of course. We also have an old television set and a VCR. I built them myself. Sarah insisted that we replicate tapes for it, too. Eleri still pokes around in everyone's mind. Harry hasn't changed much either, but he's alot lazier. Especially on the weekends. He fell asleep at the table this morning. I don't know if he's up or not yet, and Eleri says he snores, but he's not snoring now. But then again, I was down there for less than five minutes. I'm supposed to be fixing the eggs right now, but I got distracted when Sarah told me about your letter. Yes, I'm still mad at Kathryn, yes, Harry and Eleri are still together, and, yes, Chakotay is still in love with the woman who put you in jail, and vice versa. And now they are married. Seven did get her implants removed, and she's changed alot. That sense of humor she used to have, it's grown alot. She's actually alot of fun, even though there are alot of things she doesn't understand about humanity. Guess what? Kathryn is pregnant! She just found out yesterday. She's only one week pregnant. The baby is due sometime is January. I know I'm mad at her right now, but I have a feeling that it won't last long! I have to go now, but I'll write you every day._  
  
_Love,_  
_B'Elanna_  
  
_P.S. I love you, too._  
  
B'Elanna overlooked her letter twice before going back downstairs. When she came down, Seven of Nine was in the dining room, laughing with Eleri and Sarah.  
  
"Oh, hey, B'Elanna, what's up?" Seven said.  
  
"Nothing. I just have to send this letter."  
  
"Hey, B'Elanna, you haven't finished the eggs yet. I'm not letting you do anything till they're done," Sarah said.  
  
"Seven can do them, can't you?"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Can't you?"  
  
"Sure I can."  
  
B'Elanna sat down in front of the computer to send the letter. After sending it out, she reentered the kitchen. Seven was sitting on top of Harry's back, holding a rubber band in 'gun-form' as Sarah called it, and yelling at him. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"All right, mister, you don't EVER touch the biscuits again unless I tell you, all right?" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry said in mock fear.  
  
"Yes ma'am what?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I won't touch the biscuits again until you say so."  
  
"Good." Seven stood back up, pulling Harry with her. Even without her Borg implants, she was incredibly strong.  
  
B'Elanna laughed again. It had been a long time since she last laughed. Tom had always been able to make her laugh, no matter what the circumstances were.  
  
"OK, I have to go now," Seven said. "Eleri, make sure Harry stays away from the biscuits."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
An hour later, B'Elanna was settled on the couch, watching an old television show from the 20th century called 'Charmed'. Sarah had told her about it, and it was actually a pretty good show. A thumping noise of someone coming downstairs tore her eyes away from the TV.  
  
Hey, Eleri, where's the fire?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, change of plans: I'm meeting Karyani and Desonya at Starbucks, and then we're going to Deep Space Nine because Desonya is going on a deep space mission and won't be back for three years, unless that other Caretaker, Susperia, decides to mate with someone and whisks them off to the Delta Quadrant," Eleri explained in one breath. "And I'm late. I'll be back at ten tonight, but it might be later than that, so if that happens tell Harry to go to bed. He *will* try to wait for me until I get home, but don't let him."  
  
"You sound like his mother."  
  
"Well, I'm not, so good-bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
By the time Eleri had left, 'Charmed' was over, so she clicked off the TV, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, B'Elanna, wanna play 'Monopoly' with us?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, it's ok. Just wanted to see what you were doing. I think I'm going to go to my room."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Sure."  
  
B'Elanna walked up the stairs, and opened the door to her room. The first thing she did was pick up a framed photograph of Tom and her on the holodeck in Tahiti. He had replicated an old fashioned camera, and they had taken tons of pictures with it. For her birthday the year after they had replicated it, Tom gave her a large photo album to put all the pictures in. It rested on her nightstand underneath the photo of her and Tom. She picked it up and opened it. Each page held 12 photos; six on the front, and six on the back. She smiled at the memories these photos held. They were pictures of Tom and B'Elanna on the holodeck in Tahiti, of them in the mess hall with Harry, Eleri, and Sarah, of Tom and Naomi, Tom, Harry, and Sarah as Captain Proton, Buster Kincaid, and Constance Goodheart, of them at Sandrine's, and of them celebrating. She had insisted that she get one of all her friends.  
  
B'Elanna gasped when she saw a tear fall onto the album. She hadn't even known she was crying. She closed the photo album and set it back down on the nightstand, picking up the picture of Tom, she held it against her chest, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Baby Shower Presents

**Penal Colonies and Yellow Houses: Part Two**  
**Baby Shower Presents**  
  
** Summary: ( don't ask about the title, please... ) BEGINS FIVE MONTHS AFTER 'THIRTY DAYS'. Voyager returns home, and Starfleet considers letting Tom go, but then they find out about his time in the brig and the demotion....**  
**Notes: 1. This is my first completed fanfic, but i just realized I could put it on fanfiction.net! I felt really stupid for awhile....**  
** 2. Thanks to Kodee Walters and Christina Korpik for beta reading it for me. Thanks you two! You're the best!**  
** Codes: AU, P/T, J/C, K/f  
Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount.  
* * * * *   
**September 19, 2375  
  
B'Elanna Torres sat down on the white swing bench outside of their house. She had just finished watering the plants, since Sarah was gone on an errand, and Harry and Eleri were out shopping for baby shower presents to give to Kathryn. She wished Tom was here to see the shower, but he still had a year to go in prison. That reminded B'Elanna to go check to see if Tom had written her yet. He always wrote her the same time every day, at one o'clock, and even though they were short, B'Elanna cherished every word. But over the past few weeks, the letters had been getting longer and longer.  
  
Standing up, she set the watering can on the ledge, and went inside. Walking over to the computer, she saw that the words 'INCOMING MESSAGE' were blinking across the screen. After acknowledging that, she started to download the message.  
  
A few minutes later, the message finished. She picked up the PADD and began to read.  
  
_Dear B'Elanna,_  
  
_I'm writing to you from the hell hole. Tell Kathryn and Chakotay congratulations for me. Is it a girl or a boy? It's nice to know that you two aren't fighting anymore. I miss you. Thanks for the holo-image you sent me. Have you cut your hair at all? It's getting long. But I like it. Do you think you could give Kathryn and Chakotay a present for me? I want to give them this thing I saw in the databases on Voyager. Yes, I confess, I was looking through the databases for baby things. But I only did it once. It's a blue baby bag, and inside, there are four bottles, three pacifiers, two rattles, and a stuffed blue and pink bear. Do you think you could replicate it for me?_  
  
_Do you think you could send me a pictures of everybody? I'd love to see how they've changed. And I've always wondered what Seven would look like without her implants. I would also like to see if your house is as beautiful as you say it is._  
  
_Thanks for giving the letter to my dad. I got a letter from him this morning. He says that he's proud of me for standing up for what I believe in, and that he wishes he could see me. Can you believe it? He's *proud* of me! *Him*, proud of *me*. I couldn't believe it. I'm debating whether to write him back or not. He wants me to, but I'm not so sure._  
  
_Well, I have to go now. I'll write you again tomorrow._  
  
_Love,_  
_Tom_  
  
_P.S. I love you._  
  
B'Elanna smiled. He always put 'P.S. I love you' at the end of his message, and he always said that he missed her at or near the beginning. And she never got tired of reading it. She picked up a PADD and began her message to him.  
  
_Dear Tom,_  
  
_I miss you, too. Kathryn and Chakotay don't want to know the gender, so we don't know yet. No, I haven't cut my hair, and I'm glad you like it. I'm sure Kathryn will love your present to them. I'm getting the baby a stroller. It's a really cute one, too. It's dark blue, with little brown bears all over it. Guess what? They named *me* the godmother! Oh, and Tom.... why were you looking at baby things?_  
  
_Sure, I'll send you a picture of everyone and my house. And yes, it is as beautiful as I say it is. I just finished watering the garden. Sarah normally does it, but she's gone, and she gets mad whenever the plants don't get watered everyday at the same time._  
  
_I'm not surprised that your dad is proud of you. He has more pictures of you all over his office than he does awards. I'm serious. I went directly to him and delivered it in person. I think you should write him back. I think he'd really like that._  
  
_Love,_  
_B'Elanna_  
  
_P.S. I love you._  
  
B'Elanna quickly sent the letter to Tom before she looked for the baby bag Tom wanted to give Kathryn and Chakotay.  
  
"Computer, display all things related to baby bags."  
  
Immediately, a long list of items popped up.  
  
"Computer, narrow down the list to those that are the color blue."  
  
The list shrunk, but there were still alot of items.  
  
"Computer, list only those that include four baby bottles."  
  
Now, there were only five items on the list. "Computer, replicate item number two. With wrapping paper in file Torres Omega-Five."  
  
The baby bag appeared in the replicator, wrapped in the wrapping paper B'Elanna had specified. The paper was white, with little light pink and blue bears, rattles, and pacifiers patterned all over it. She had already picked out her present for the baby, and Eleri and Harry were at the store now, buying the gifts.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by the computer telling her that someone was calling her. She clicked on the screen to see Tom Paris.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
_"Guess what? They let me call you."_  
  
"I noticed."  
  
_"You look even more beautiful than in the picture you sent me."_  
  
B'Elanna blushed. "I miss you."  
  
_"I miss you too."_  
  
"I replicated the present for Kathryn. It's all wrapped up, too."  
  
_"Thanks. I just received your letter. You want to know why I was looking through baby things? Because I was hoping that someday, we would get married, and have children."_  
  
"Children? As in more than one?"  
  
_"Sure, why not? Come on, 'Lanna, you know you were thinking about it, too."_  
  
"Well, maybe once or twice."  
  
_"See? Hey, is anyone else home?"_  
  
"No. Just me. Sarah is at the grocery store, and Harry and Eleri are out buying the gifts."  
  
Tom sat there a long time and just looked at B'Elanna, as if they would never see each other again, and he needed to drink in every ounce of her.  
  
"Tom, it's not nice to stare."  
  
_"I can't help it. You're so beautiful."_  
  
"Well, quit it. you're embarrassing me."  
  
_"In front of who? I thought you said no one was home."_  
  
"No one *is* home. Quit it anyway."  
  
_"I have to look at you, 'Lanna. In order to talk to you."_  
  
"Yes, but you weren't talking."  
  
Tom smiled. Then a loud beep came from the console he was sitting at. _"I only have thirty more seconds left. I have to go. I love you, 'Lanna."_  
  
"I love you, too, Tom."  
  
And then his face blinked off the screen. B'Elanna kissed her finger and touched it to the screen, right where Tom's face had been.  
  
"I love you, Tom."  
**  
**


	3. A Baby is Born

** Penal Colonies and Yellow Houses: Part Three**  
**A Baby is Born**  
  
  
** Summary: ( don't ask about the title, please... ) BEGINS FIVE MONTHS AFTER 'THIRTY DAYS'. Voyager returns home, and Starfleet considers letting Tom go, but then they find out about his time in the brig and the demotion....**  
**Notes: 1. This is my first completed fanfic, but i just realized I could put it on fanfiction.net! I felt really stupid for awhile....**  
** 2. Thanks to Kodee Walters and Christina Korpik for beta reading it for me. Thanks you two! You're the best!**  
** Codes: AU, P/T, J/C, K/f  
Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount.  
** * * * * *  
January 7, 2376  
B'Elanna Torres picked at her food, not too happy with what she was given. She was at the first anniversary party of the USS Voyager's return home. Kathryn looked ready to pop, since she was in her ninth month. Chakotay stood beside her at all times. B'Elanna smiled. They were the perfect match, and they had figured it out about one day after they had gotten home.  
  
"Hello, B'Elanna, how are you today?" a voice behind her chirped.  
  
B'Elanna turned around. Neelix was sitting in the chair beside her.  
  
"Hello, Neelix, I'm doing great. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, my business has been doing great lately, and that makes me happy."  
  
B'Elanna smiled and nodded. Neelix had started his own restaurant called Delta Quadrant Delights, and ever since he had made his food taste better and look better, it had been doing very well.  
  
"That's always good to know."  
  
"Hello, B'Elanna, Neelix," Chakotay said, walking up behind him with Kathryn on his arm.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh, look, there's Seven of Nine! I think I'll go talk to her!" Neelix exclaimed, running off. "Hello, Seven!"  
  
"So, how is everyone tonight?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Oh, we're just fine. The baby keeps kicking, though." Kathryn looked at her swollen stomach. "Very feisty today, aren't we?"  
  
"I told her it's all the coffee she drinks. Goes straight to the baby." Chakotay smiled. "So, have you talked to Tom lately."  
  
"I talked to him yesterday. He says hi, and he has another suggestion for the baby's name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jacqueline, for a girl. He says it French."  
  
"Another French name? What has he come up with so far? Lanna, Brigitte, Michelle, Marie, Jereka, and now Jacqueline for girls, and Robert, Joseph, Michael, Jonathan, Fredrick, and Derrick for boys," Chakotay said.  
  
"I'm telling you, we're naming it Elizabeth if it's a girl, and Seth if it's a boy," Kathryn stated, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I told him that, but he says you might change your mind."  
  
"Well tell him I appreciate the ges--" Kathryn stopped talking and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"What is it? Are you OK?" Chakotay said frantically.  
  
"I--I don't know, I think--I think I just felt a contraction."  
  
Chakotay grasped Kathryn's arm. "B'Elanna, alert Starfleet Medical."  
  
"Sure."  
  
B'Elanna ran over to the computer and called up Starfleet Medical.  
  
When they answered she didn't waste any time.  
  
"Admiral Janeway has gone into labor. We'll be arriving shortly."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"Hey, Chakotay, should we use a site to site transport?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
B'Elanna turned to a console next to the computer. After initiating a transport, she ran to where Harry, Eleri, and Sarah were standing.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kathryn's gone into labor. We have to get to Starfleet Medical, now."  
* * *  
"How long does it take to have a baby born?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"When Karyani, my little sister, was born, my mother was in labor for 146 hours," Eleri explained.  
  
"Six days?! Your sister was stubborn even before she was born!"  
  
"She didn't start kicking until Mother was seven months pregnant. She was so worried that Karyani was going to be still born."  
  
B'Elanna smiled. Harry, Eleri, Seven, Neelix, Tuvok, Joe Carey, Samantha Wildman, Naomi Wildman, and B'Elanna were all waiting in the hallway outside of the delivery room, while Sarah and the Doctor, along with other medical experts, delivered Kathryn's baby, with Chakotay there with lots of moral support. "I'm going to call Tom. I promised him I would call him from the hospital when the baby was being born."  
  
"OK."  
  
B'Elanna stepped just around the corner, and sat down at the computer there. When she reached the prison, a Vulcan guard appeared.  
  
_"Hello. How may I be of service today?"_  
  
"Hi. My name is Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. I need to speak to Tom Paris. Tell him I'm calling from Starfleet Medical."  
  
_"I will tell him."_ The guard clicked off the screen. After about a minute, the screen came back on, this time it was Tom.  
  
_"Hey, B'Elanna. The guard said you were calling from Starfleet Medical. Is it time?"_  
  
B'Elanna smiled excitedly. "Yes! Eleri freaked Harry out by telling him about how her mother was in labor for 146 hours when she had Karyani."  
  
_"So, when did it happen?"_  
  
"We were at the anniversary party, talking about you--" Tom smiled "--when she said she felt a contraction."  
  
_"How long has it been?"_  
  
"About an hour. Everyone is so tense, except for Tuvok, of course. Oh, hi, Naomi!" B'Elanna said to Naomi Wildman, who had just walked into the hallway.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Tom. Want to come say hi?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
_"Hello, Naomi! Do you miss me?"_  
  
"Uh-huh. I got the birthday present you sent me. I really like it." Naomi held up a stuffed rabbit, the present from Tom. "I named it Nipper."  
  
_"Hello, Nipper!"_  
  
Naomi held the rabbit up to her ear. "She says hi."  
  
"OK, Naomi I think your mom is calling you."  
  
"Bye, Uncle Tom."  
  
_"Bye, Naomi. Bye, Nipper,"_ Tom said. _"She is so cute."_  
  
"I know. Is--"  
  
B'Elanna was cut off by the wail of a baby. She smiled, knowing what that meant. Tom smiled, too.  
  
"I'll call you back. Bye. I love you, Tom."  
  
Tom laughed. "I love you, too, 'Lanna. Bye."  
  
B'Elanna stood up from the desk and turned the corner. Chakotay was standing in the hallway, holding the newborn baby. She walked over to them, and stared at the baby in fascination.  
  
"B'Elanna, meet your new goddaughter, Elizabeth Nicole Janeway."  
  
Chakotay gently handed her the baby. She took her in her arms. "Hey, there, Elizabeth," she whispered, still fascinated by how small she was. "She's so beautiful, Chakotay. Congratulations."  
  
The baby was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin. Elizabeth waved her arm in the air before closing her eyes and going to sleep. Chakotay extended his arms for his daughter.  
  
B'Elanna handed her goddaughter to the older man. "Congratulations," she whispered again.  
**  
**


	4. B'Elanna's Christmas Present

**Penal Colonies and Yellow Houses: Part Four  
B'Elanna's Christmas Present  
**  
** Summary: ( don't ask about the title, please... ) BEGINS FIVE MONTHS AFTER 'THIRTY DAYS'. Voyager returns home, and Starfleet considers letting Tom go, but then they find out about his time in the brig and the demotion....**  
**Notes: 1. This is my first completed fanfic, but i just realized I could put it on fanfiction.net! I felt really stupid for awhile....**  
** 2. Thanks to Kodee Walters and Christina Korpik for beta reading it for me. Thanks you two! You're the best!**  
** Codes: AU, P/T, J/C, K/f  
Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount.  
* * * * *  
** December 24, 2376  
  
Eleri Lerisa stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Something didn't smell good, and she knew it wasn't the food.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, noticing her discomfort.  
  
"Something smells bad."  
  
The Betazoid sniffed around. "B'Elanna won't be too happy when she comes home. You know how sensitive her nose is."  
  
Sarah sniffed the air, and decided that it was a bad idea. "Ugh! What is that?"  
  
Eleri's eyes widened as she realized what it reminded it her of. She turned around and opened the refrigerator. Taking out the container that smelled, she held it up. "How long has this egg nog been in here?"  
  
"I don't know. Long enough to start to smell?"  
  
Eleri sighed and poured it out into the sink. She started to wash out the sink and the container when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, that must be our guests!!" Sarah exclaimed. They were having a Christmas party, and Eleri was ready, wearing a green velvet dress, and her hair up in a braided bun.  
  
Eleri looked at the clock. "But it's only one thirty. The party starts at 2:30."  
  
"Oh, I'm not ready yet! Eleri, do me a favor and answer the door while I get ready, wouldya sweetie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sarah ran upstairs to get ready while Eleri went to the door. She swung the door open, revealing Tom Paris.  
  
"Oh, my, God-- Tom?! What are you doing here?!" she asked stepping back to let him in, then giving him a hug,  
  
"It's a long story. Is B'Elanna here?"  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She took K'Leena to the park, why?"  
  
"Who's K'Leena?"  
  
"B'Elanna's cousin's daughter."  
  
"I have to see her. Where is the park?"  
  
"She should be back soon, the party starts in an hour, and she has to have K'Leena back at 1:45. Can you wait fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Yes, I can. I've waited two years, I can wait fifteen more minutes."  
  
"Then sit down."  
  
Tom took off his jacket, and sat down in a chair.  
  
"So, tell me how you got here, cause I'm really confused."  
  
"The judge said that he was going to give me a Christmas present, and I was confused at first, but then he told me that I wouldn't have to wait two more months to get out of jail, meaning I was free to go. I didn't waste anytime in getting here, so I didn't have time to call and tell you."  
  
"That's understandable. Do you wanna see Sarah and Harry? They're here."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  
  
Eleri nodded. "Sarah and Harry are upstairs getting ready for the party, but I'm sure they won't mind being interrupted. I'll be right back."  
  
Tom nodded and Eleri ran upstairs. As soon as she was up there, the front door opened, and B'Elanna stepped inside, saying good-bye to someone outside. She didn't notice Tom at first, but as soon as she turned around, she did. Their eyes locked, and Tom stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"B'Elanna," he said, bringing her into his embrace. She quickly reciprocated, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Tom."  
  
He pulled away and just stared at her, holding her in his arms. After a few seconds, he kissed her.  
  
At first, the kiss was gentle, but it grew more passionate. B'Elanna pulled away first. "Oh, gods, Tom, I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you, too, B'Elanna."  
  
"How did you--?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." He continued to just stand there and look at her. "B'Elanna, you are so beautiful, and I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Tom." Pulling him back into her embrace, she said, "Oh, gods Tom, I missed you so much."  
  
B'Elanna started to cry the tears she had been holding back for so long. Only they came out as tears of joy, instead of tears of sorrow. That's when she noticed Tom was crying, too.  
  
"Merry Christmas, B'Elanna," Eleri said behind them. "We got you a Tom for Christmas."  
  
B'Elanna laughed, not letting go of her 'Christmas present'.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I got you a present, B'Elanna," Tom said, reaching into his pocket. He held out a small jewelry box. B'Elanna took it, still smiling, and opened it up. Inside, there was a small silver ring, with a round sapphire in the middle, and princess cut diamonds on either side of it.  
  
"Oh, wow, Tom, it's beautiful."  
  
"I didn't replicate it. It's real platinum, real sapphire, and real diamonds."  
  
"Platinum?!"  
  
"Yes." He took the ring out of the box, and lifted her left hand. "It goes here."  
  
B'Elanna's eyes widened. "Tom, are you--?"  
  
"B'Elanna, I love you more than anything in the universe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." After taking a deep breath, he continued. "B'Elanna, will you marry me?"  
**  
B'Elanna stared wide-eyed at Tom. After a few seconds, she leaned up and kissed him gently. "Yes, Tom, I will marry you."  
  
Tom smiled and kissed her again, then pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"B'Elanna, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Tom. Don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I promise I won't if you don't leave me."  
  
"I promise."**  
**  
**


	5. Three Years Later...

**Penal Colonies and Yellow Houses: Part Four  
Three Years Later  
**  
** Summary: ( don't ask about the title, please... ) BEGINS FIVE MONTHS AFTER 'THIRTY DAYS'. Voyager returns home, and Starfleet considers letting Tom go, but then they find out about his time in the brig and the demotion....**  
**Notes: 1. This is my first completed fanfic, but i just realized I could put it on fanfiction.net! I felt really stupid for awhile....**  
** 2. Thanks to Kodee Walters and Christina Korpik for beta reading it for me. Thanks you two! You're the best!**  
** Codes: AU, P/T, J/C, K/f  
Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount.  
* * * * *  
** July 20, 2379  
  
B'Elanna Paris sat on the beach next to her husband, holding her newest godchild, Seth Janeway while Tom held their two year old daughter, Ann Michelle Marie Paris. Ann Michelle squirmed in her father's arms, eager to get back in the water. B'Elanna smiled. Chakotay chased his three year old daughter around in the water, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in a fit of giggles. Meanwhile, Harry and Eleri Kim watched everyone.  
  
"Chakotay sure is good with kids," Harry said.  
  
"Isn't he though? That's really good for Kathryn, so she can get some sleep when she needs, and Chakotay can get sleep when Kathryn is taking care of Elizabeth and Seth," his wife answered.  
  
"Hey, Eleri--"  
  
"No, Harry, no kids. We just got married!"  
  
"How do you know what I was going to ask?"  
  
"I know you Harry."  
  
B'Elanna looked behind her. Kathryn and Sarah were sleeping, obviously tired, since they had both been up all night.   
  
"Hey, get back here!"  
  
B'Elanna turned around in time to see Tom chasing after their daughter. She laughed as Tom tripped over a stick and landed face down in water. Ann Michelle didn't help him any by climbing on his back, wanting to play horsie.  
  
B'Elanna remembered a time when she thought that she would never be loved, never mind getting a family. She felt like the luckiest person alive. Wonderful friends, a wonderful husband, and a beautiful daughter.  
  
*I really am the luckiest person alive*  
* * * * *  
~finis~  
  
** So, did you like it? It's my first story.  
****  
**


End file.
